Wings and Metal
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: Aliens and mutants aren't so different... Both are unknown to the wrold, and both are being hunted by the enemy... Maximum and the flock are back! But what if they had another flock memeber connected to something not of this world? Two words... Oh crap!
1. Chapter 1

Nile's Beginning: In the past 14 years before now…

Chapter 1

A woman lies in a hospital bed with her hair tied in a bun, sweat pours down her face, and her skin starts to turn white. She had just given birth to a baby girl… But she was also dying…

The woman was crying as her child was taken from her, two other men held her husband back, they were taking her baby away from her! And while she was dying! "I promise you, the child will be in good care." A man in a white coat said with an evil grin on his face. She knew he was evil, she knew he was going to kill her daughter, and she knew her daughter would die if she didn't do something!

"No… Give me… Alexandra…" She croaked. Her throat was dry, she knew her time was coming, but she wanted to die trying to get her daughter back… She wanted to hold her daughter one last time… Before she left her and her father alone…

"It is for the child's 'safety' maim." He lied to her.

She narrowed her half opened eyes, 'Liar.'

She gave the loudest scream she could give, the whole hospital heard her, but it didn't save her daughter the man with the white coat had gotten away, and the woman's husband was fighting the two men holding him in place. He slammed his fist into one's face, the man looked at him with anger, he somehow grew his fingernails out and slash the woman's husband.

"Mike…" Her heart gave away, the monitor suddenly showed her heart beat stopping.

"KITA!" He shouted racing to his wife, her eyes were open with fear and worry she whispered to her husband, "Mike… Find Alex… Tell her… Mommy loves her…" Then her body stopped moving, her face softened… and her eyes never blinked… She had died…

"Kita… No, Kita… KITA!" The man screamed. He let the anger take over of his inner being, he raced out of the hospital to look for his daughter. A new born's cry was heard a yard away, the man in a white coat was getting in a black van, and the two men that where holding him away from his wife and child were jumping in the front of the van. "ALEX!" He shouted angrily.

"Go!"

The man started running to the van, only to have the van zoom a few yards ahead of him and vanish into the traffic, he kept running after them even after they vanished from his sight.

He finally fell onto the road 2 miles away from the hospital, he face acked from the bloody gash that traveled from his left eye down to his left cheek, it went straight down his face… 'The anger I had died our two miles back…' He thought.

'I am useless…I couldn't save my wife… Now I've lost my little girl… My life is screwed!' He slammed his fist in to the tar roads with anger, he felt warm liquid pour on to the ground, and he was soon staring at a bloodied fist. He started praying.

"God, Please give me Alexandra back… If you can't… At least protect her in my place…"

* * *

~*~4 Years later~*~

~*~10 Years from now~*~

A girl runs through a maze, her short black hair waving behind her. Her lightly tanned skin covered with burns, and scars. She ran and ran as a voice around the corner tells her to run faster and faster. She didn't want to, but an electric current sent a 100 or so volt of electricity. She screamed.

"Run faster Subject 1! The faster you get the faster this will end!"

She runs till the pain rushes into her whole system, and suddenly she exits the whole maze with her lungs blazing and her heart pumping blood at 150 miles an hour it feels to her.

She collapsed on to the floor. The man in a white coat kneeled down next to her and checked her pulse. "Heart speed high, breathing pattern is highly above normal," He shined a light over her eyes, causing her to wince. "And her pupils show nothing out of the normal." He gave a sly smile and pulled a needle out of his pocket, "This will only hurt for a moment."

He injected a silvery substance into her veins, she gives a whimper. "No…More…"

"No my dear, we need about 4 more tests, then it will end, I promise." He showed no emotion when he spoke, and then poor girl suddenly gasped as something shot through her heart, then man suddenly stepped back… "Something's wrong…"

The girl suddenly shot up to her feet with a glare in her eyes, "Get Jeb… She's beyond ready…"

"Her speed is strange, it gets faster and faster. Her strength is up to the age of a 20 year old man! She's one of many that will survive the surgery. She'll survive!"

"Just 5 more years! That's all we need, remember the wings she's getting require a body with a high core temperature." A man said, he was tall and his hair was combed back, he wore a white coat, and on his coat was a badge with his name, Jeb Batchelder…

"But her blood heat is high! Is that not enough?"

"NO! Her whole body must be about 100 degrees! It is 95.5! Not good enough!" He shouted.

"Jeb, I want that child ready soon… Remember, her existence is important to HER development." A woman says highly annoyed with the men around her. She turns to leave without hearing whatever Jeb had to say.

"You know as well as I do, this will take time." Jeb said as he looks over a computer with the girl's blood samples. "Her cells are repairing quicker than expected. I want you to check her emotions for a while, that substance will change her a great deal… Watch her strength levels and her speed they should double by the time she's ready for her… gift."

"Jeb, we're wasting time! If you want her to live that long, I suggest you do something to speed it up!" The man walked off with an angered expression.

Little did they know, they were being listened to…

'I will die fighting… I. AM. NOT. A. THING.' She thought. She blinked, her eyes shifted colors, from pure gold, to bloody red...

* * *

~*~5 years later~*~

~*~5 years before now~*~

"Subject 1! Run faster!" The White coat yelled. The girl ran, but she stopped to look around, only to feel the ground heat up, _'Stupid heat wires…'_

She looked to her left then to her right, on her left, she sensed Erasers ready to kill, and on her right, she sensed White coats were writing stuff down and typing on computers. "Stupid humans…"

A smile crept on her face.

In an instant she punched through the wall, and started running through all the walls till she escaped the maze. "Attack! She's escaped again!"

She started fighting, the Erasers started attacking her. She tilted her head to the side, 'Catch me if you can…' She punched one square in the face, and at the same time kneed one in the groin.

"Are you sure she's ready for this? She would be much stronger remembering all this you know. Her anger is what keeps her strong and the anger is what keeps her ready to kill." A White coat said, Jeb looked backed at her, "Yes, she's ready now. Erase her memory and bring her to the surgery room… I think its time she earned her wings…" Jeb gave a sad smile, the White coat nodded at left.

Leaving Jeb to morn at what was going to happen.

He focused on the child that was fighting. Her style was old and yet it was something he's never seen before! She rolled her head and in doing so bones popped in her neck. She instantly looked up to him in his glass room. He staggered back a little only to have her advance closer to this suppose-to-be-hidden room. She gave a quick flick of her hand and in an instance computer, and motherboards turned to fire blazes. Jeb instantly knew this was something to be concerned about, "Restrain her!"

"Hurry! Before she," Before the White coat, in the same room as her, could finish he started to burst into flame. He screamed bloody murder. A sly smile lit up on her lips.

"Here I come Daddy…" She gave an evil laugh. Jeb started to get edgy, because she was out of control!

"Time…to…DIE!" She roared. Fire blazed in his office, he turned to find a giant flame, and it was in the form of a bird. _'A…A Phoenix… Impossible…'_

He staggered backward away from the flame, instantly the giant bird cried a shriek, he was forced to cover her ears. "Tranquilize her NOW!"

He looked back out to the child on the ground, only to find she wasn't there. _'Where did she…'_

A sudden arm wrapped his neck. As he gagged, a voice spoke in his ear. "Are you ready to die?"

As if by magic the arm wrapped around his neck loosened on him. "Jeb, are you alright?" A voice called to him. It was one of the other White coats, he was holding a tranquilizer gun in one hand. Jeb looked around, the fire was out, the firebird was gone, and the child was sleeping in the floor.

"We have to erase her memories, now… The anger was too much, her power is too much for the child to handle… She needs to forget, and start to fear…" He said looking toward her, she was twitching. _'We have to make it quick! Her body temperature is burning the tranquilizer out of her system at and alarming rate!'_

"Jeb, the other subjects are ready to meet their new 'friend' she just needs her wings, and the testing can really begin." One of the White coats said. He was holding the child by her arm, she moaned and growled in pain. "Erase her memories first! If she wakes up in the middle of the operation and remember what just happen it will be catastrophic!" Jeb shouted.

"Yes sir! Hurry before the thing awakens!"

Soon, Jeb was alone. His neck was sore, and his throat was acing. "It's ready," A sudden voice said.

He stood up and nodded, "Have her ready and keep her near the others. Watch her closely… Any other children that know her… Have them eliminated…"

"Yes sir, what about O.2?"

"The director has what she wants from him, he might as well be eliminated." Jeb felt sick to his stomach, deep down he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he knew he had to. He was doing this for the world. In his mind it is logical, but in his heart, he knew it was sick, vain, and illegal.

* * *

~*~2 weeks later after Operation~*~

"Subject 1, Subject 8." A woman called. Two young girls were pushed in front of her.

"Take them for more testing. I want blood cells analyzed, and I want some skin tissues from Subject 1's muscles, get whatever you can from them." She said.

The young girls looked afraid, but then Jeb appeared in the room with an angered look. "Julie!" He roared.

"Those tests will not be carried out the Director said no more on these children!" He was in pure rage, and 'Julie' looked at him with a surprise expression. "Subject 1 is still recovering from the last 'experiment' and Subject 8 is no longer being tested for the day, you may report all you have gained today! You are all dismissed!" He said.

The two little girls looked to the man with smiles on their faces.

He toke their hands and lead them into a small room, inside were other cages with children. They looked up to them, there were three boys, and a girl. One boy was white with long black hair and he had pure black eyes. He looked up to the girls and gave a weak smile, as if he was tired.

The other boy was blind giving off a blue shade in his eyes, his hair was reddish and blondish mixed, and his skin was pale.

The last boy was the youngest, he was blonde, and pale blue eyes, his skin pure white, he was no more than 4 years old it seemed. The girl was the youngest girl of the other two girls, she was black, her hair was short and all over the place, her eyes were brown and she was slightly edgy. But she smiled, and waved at the two older girls.

Subject 8, One of the girls Jeb saved was blonde, and her eyes were dark brown, her skin was white, and her smile was like a leader's smile, ready to fight, and defend.

Subject 1, was slightly tanned, mostly because she was born that way, and her eyes were gold, but one of the most unique things about every child, was the only thing they had in common…

They all had bird wings… The boy with black eyes had black wings mostly they resembled the black bird known as the raven.

The blind boy had white wings with a slight gray hue this almost resembles a pidgin.

The youngest girl had slightly caramel colored and white wings, it looked like a small raptor's wings.

The little boys wings were pure white, they could have been mistaken for an angel's wings, but they were really dove wings.

Subject 8 had different wings, the top of them were brown with some dark brown spots, and at the bottom of her wings, the longer feathers were yellowish, they looked like a falcon's wings.

And finally Subject 1's wings, they where a light orange color at the ridges, and her longest feathers were reddish and highlighted, from all records of birds that were as beautiful as her's. No bird alive would have the strange beautiful feathers that she had, for they had a secret… They were not normal bird feathers like the others… They glowed with orange and reds that were not of this world it seemed. The wings were stronger, and brighter than what a young bird would ever have, they were fire proof, and they were radiating heat. The girl's core was fire it's self.

She was nothing more than pure fire and a child. She was a weapon with something that no weapon should have, a heart with feelings.

"Alright now… I think you should rest… I'll give you a blanket for the night." Jeb said gently patting the blonde girl's head.

"Thanks Jeb…" She whispered. The girl next to her hugged Jeb suddenly.

He shoke her head and controlled his fear, soon remembering her mind was erased and was exaggerating the sight for her anger. He pats her head a final time and gives them a warm smile.

"Now go rest children it's for the best. I promise one day I'll get you out of here, I promise." He said closing the cage doors. They waved farewell and rested in they're small cages. The blonde girl looked at the girl that was with her before Jeb saved them.

"Are you feeling well? You look sick."

"I'm fine, just pass the blanket to N. She'll need it more than I will."

She never kept things Jeb gave her, she always passed them to the younger kids there. She smiled as the blonde girl gave up her blanket to the young girl sitting in the cage next to the blind boy's cage. "You sure your alright? I mean, they made you run mazes 20 times today, and gave you so many burns your arms and legs are toasty."  
She nodded and winked. "I'll be fine, nothing will ever hurt me like it did when I got my…" She paused before saying wings.

It made her uneasy to think about the whole operation on her back.

Never again would she ever want to think about the blades, and the…

She stopped thinking quickly, the whole memory was evil and it made her feel like something was missing in her life. 'No more thinking about it!' She told her self.

"Get some rest guys… We have another long wait a head of us…" The blonde said.

"Night guys." Was all she said before closing her eyes to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

~*~1 year later~*~

~*~4 years before real time, the picture of freedom~*~

After escaping the School, The oldest child with wings, a blonde girl, sat next to Jeb as he held a baby girl in his arms, she was blonde with tiny white wings. Behind her the black child looked at the baby with curiosity, and behind her the blind child placed his hand on Jeb's shoulder. To his left the boy with black eyes turned to have his back to Jeb, but he could still see the others clearly, and at Jeb's leg was the young boy that was really related to the baby in Jeb's arms, finally… The girl with the strange wings had the young boy in her arms smiling at the camera… CLICK!

They were finally free! The children were told to give themselves a name. The oldest girl said to Jeb, "I want to be called… Maximum… What could my last name be?"

"Whatever you want my dear, it's your own name." He almost seemed sad to have said that.

"Hmmm… Ride! Like Sally Ride, the astronaut!"

The boy with black eyes looked around as they all looked at him, he huffed in thought. "Fang… That's all that comes to mind…"

The blind boy shrugged. "I don't really care, but I like the name Iggy! Just call me Iggy!" He smiled happily.

Suddenly the black girl squealed. "My turn! My turn!" She gave a long and hard thought about her name, "I think her name should be motor mouth, hint hint, wink wink, Nudge Nudge." Iggy said to annoy her.

"NUDGE! That's perfect! Thanks Iggy!" She said hugging him for the name.

They looked at the youngest boy and he gave a long and nasty fart. "I wanna be called Gasman! I really stinky!" He said cutely.

Everyone else covered his or her noses in annoyance. "We should name the baby too," the girl said to Max.

"She sleeps like an angel… Angel… I want to call her Angel."

"I think it's perfect." Nudge said. They all looked toward the baby as she slept in Jeb's arms. Then finally it was the girl's turn to think of a name. She was silent, nothing came to mind for her.

"I…I can't think of anything…" She said sadly. Max looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

Nudge sighed, and then a giant smile spread across her face. She grabbed a book covered in dust, and blew on it. Smiling, she ran over to the sad girl. "Ancient Egypt! I know you'll find a name in here you'll like, you love this kind of history!" she started blabbing about what everyone liked, and the girl ignored her. She looked through the book, skimming every page till she found the Nile River.

'In ancient Egypt the Nile River was and always will be the only hope for Egypt's survival. Should anything happen to this wondrous river all hope would be lost for Egypt's people.'

She smiled happily. "Nile… Hope… Nile Hope's the name, keeping smiles up is my game!" She shot up with the little boy, now known as Gasman, in her arms. "So that's it then! We all have real names, and now we have a family! I say we're off to a great start in our lives!" She said kissing Gasman's cheek with love and care.

_'Nothing could ever go wrong with our lives now!'_

**Oh, how dearly was Nile wrong…**


	2. Facing aliens and the Government Pt 1

Chapter 2

Facing aliens and the Government folk

~*~ Death of Ari Batchelder~*~

~*~Nile Hope's POV~*~

**Time now**

I watched the look on everyone's faces as a large casket is laid into the earth…

A friend… A brother had just died 2 days ago… It feels like 10 seconds ago…

He died fighting at our side… Oh God, watch over little Ari and his mother for us all… Yes, Ari had died, Max's half brother…

"Nile," Nudge said taking me away from my thoughts, "Say a few words?"

"Of course…"

I walk up with wings on my back, covered, and a heavy heart. I look at the hole in the ground, and spoke. "Ari, you were the spiting image of your father you know… When you were still a kid I mean…"

I gave a weak chuckle.

"I know deep down you wanted your father's attention… Something you were denied, something you longed for." I felt my own tears burn my eyes, but I blinked them back, I don't cry in public.

"But you were lucky to even HAVE a dad… Remember… We didn't have what you were gifted with… I just wanted you to know that you hear? And always know this kiddo… We always loved you… Even if we feared, or hated you, I know you just wanted a friend or two… I held you when you were born, and comforted you when Jeb wouldn't… I was there when you turned 4, when you said your first words, toke your first steps…" I paused when my voice started to crake, tears suddenly poured out like a river.

I harshly wiped them away, "And you were left behind… When we escaped… I turned for you… I called for you… but you were now where in sight, you derived to know that… You were never abandoned…"

I looked to the others, I was done with what I had to say.

Fang stood tall, and stood up to the grave. I walked deep into the small forest, brushing past Jeb with a glare that said, _'How dare you show your face here and expect yourself to be forgiven for what you have done…'_

I finally stopped, with no one around, I gave a howl of pain, sadness, and anger. Ari… My OTHER little boy was dead, Gasman was suddenly at my side, and his eyes angry red from held back tears.

"I'm sorry you hurt…" He said, I shoke my head.

"No… I only hurt knowing that Ari is dead… And that I'll never see him be a grown man… Like you…" I gave a fake smile. He accepted it and hugged me, allowing my tears to stain his shirt. He allowed one or two tears to finally slid down his eyes.

My cries muffled into his shoulder, and yells unheard in the forest that seemed to mock my pain. Once able to pull myself together we flew to the others, waiting for the next part of the plan for our lives.

I only wished, Ari was with us…

"Max, what will we do now?" Angel asked. I used my wing to pull her to me, she of course pushed me away, not wanted to be comforted.

"We find away to help people… Now, we find our place in this world, you'll travel the world if we have to!" She plastered a smile on her face, only her eyes were filled with sadness. I felt the wind push against my back, shuttering I looked in the direction it went… South…

"South first." I say.

Max and Fang looked at me like I blew a vein. "I know what I want to do… I want to go south…"

Max smiled, "South it is then…" She was in too much pain to fight, and I knew she would listen to me, when pain toke her from us, I come in and point us the way we needed to go… Today… We needed to go south…

_'May you rest in peace forever now Ari, know that I'll love you always…' _

* * *

~*~Half a year later, After Ari's burial~*~

"Flying! You gotta love it!" Nudge yelled doing a flip in midair.

Laughing, I joined her. "Makes you feel alive…" I say to her. Slowly I breathe in and breathe out. Nudge laughed wildly as she did a dive into a cloud. I dared to laugh myself, my heart still dread for Ari, every night it would seem his soul is by me, begging to be with me again. I pushed all my thoughts away as Total, our awesome talking dog, spoke to me from my backpack. "You're thinking about him again…"

"Yes…" I sigh.

"He would want you to move on, you still have 3 others to look after, 4 including Iggy." He chuckled at his immature joke. Iggy being blind was nothing to laugh about!

"Total, watch it boy. It's 1,000 foot drop from up here you know." He instantly stopped and got to the point of him speaking to me about Ari.

"You know I only want you to smile again, we still have a lot to do, and that includes the others, no more dwelling on the past… What is done is done." With that said, he quickly retreated into my backpack again, away from the cold air around us. It gave me time to think about his words, it was like having a therapist in your bag, easy to carry, and too cute to ignore… Great…

'I won't give in to the quilt… I loved Ari, and he loved me back like a son… It was written in God's book on how we live… And how we die…' I thought to myself. For reasons unknown, I read the Bible when I could, I feel like I must. It keeps me calm, and I feel God is always there for me, I don't know much about him, only this… He allowed me to live for a reason… And I will fulfill my purpose.

I take a deep breath and give a mental prayer for my family's safety, and hope that we find… Families that will accept us for who we are not WHAT we are… (Fat chance Right?)

It was a few hours later till I saw the toll it was taking on the younger ones, Angel jolted to stay awake often, Nudge would give a snort like sound and soon realize she's flying and falling asleep at the same time, and Gazzy was holding my hand just to stay balanced with all of us. "Max, we need a place to land… Everyone's done for the week…" I moan. My body wasn't designed like theirs, I too, was starting to weaken.

"Okay guys… Down there, a small base, maybe we can camp our on the roof without them knowing." She thought out loud.

"No, keep looking, nothing on water!" I shout. She knows about my fear of water. I haven't been near it after what the White-Coats did to me… I dare never to think or speak of it again!

"Alright… Maybe somewhere~" She was suddenly cut off by a thundering sound, I started to feel a burning sensation on my left temple.

"NILE!" I hear Gazzy screech. I soon realized what happened, I was falling to the earth at an alarming rate… I was shot right out of the sky…

With that soon known, I felt my world go cold… And everything… Went black…

* * *

~*~ William Lennox's POV~*~Before Nile's fall~*~

4 years after meeting the Autobots, and 2 years after defeating The Fallen…

So far I think earth is kicking alien ass! I am Capt. Lennox, a husband and father, working for N.E.S.T.

I work along side a race of advanced robot like beings, they came to earth 4 years ago in search for their 'Giver of Life' that was lost before my time, it was call the 'All Spark', within that time line of us discovering it with in the Hover Dam, a kid, Sam Witwicky, and his car, AKA Autobot Bumblebee, were able to transport it to Mission City, were Megatron, AKA Bad news, found it.

Sam, Bravely, stood up to Megatron and shoved the All Spark into his chest, instantly, Megatron died. The power of the All Spark was too much for the leader of the Decepticons. Destroying him and the All Spark along with it.

Decepticons are the bad guys, from where the Autobots were from. 2 years following Megatron's death, an All Spark shard was found and it did some heavy damage that following year it was found, Megatron was back, and madder than ever! The Fallen, was a Prime like a friend of mine, only he was crazy for power, like Megatron, only he lusted for power over everything, and nothing.

Sam is now bonded with whatever bits of the All Spark, and we are on our toes for Megatron, he was extremely pissed off that one of the Autobots killed his 'Master' the Fallen.

"William," A voice calls.

I turn to find an old friend of mine, who has saved my ass more than I could count. "Optumis Prime! How you doing man! Long time, no see!"

"I am doing well old friend, it is your friend Michael Phoenix who worries me… He is often distracted on this particular day, is he not?" I look over to him, he was a little off today…

I slapped my forehead, "Oh SHIT!"

Today was the anniversary of Kita's death, and the disappearance of his only daughter… Alexandra…

How the hell could I forget that!

"I'll handle it! It's nothing for YOU to worry about, just something for us to work through." He nodded, OP was the Prime who killed the Fallen 2 years ago, but he won't talk about it much. We never do…

"Mike!" I shout racing toward him. He turns slowly, I suddenly see the whiskey bottle in his hand unopened, how he managed to sneak it here I will never know... "Drinking won't help man, didn't Ratchet warn you about that?"

"I don't care, today… I just don't care…" He touches the scar on his face, I winced at the sight of it. It reached his eye to his cheek, he told me about what happened this day 14 years ago…

That was a battle scar on his face… Nothing but a reminder to him on how he failed as a husband… and a father…

"Don't let it get to ya like that! I know you tried, and I know you wouldn't have given up if they weren't cowards and flee!" I snatch the bottle and pop it open. "It won't help bring them back, but I know you'll drink it anyway."

Mike chuckled, "It's the only time of year I dare hold a bottle like this to my lips." He takes a quick swig before passing it to me.

"I don't drink any other time…" He sighs. "But on this day, everyone tries to give me beer instead!" He laughed.

I laughed along with him, and then suddenly an alarm went off! "This is gonna have to wait man!" He placed the whisky on the ground and we raced back inside, everyone gathering guns, or something to defend with base with.

"Prime!"

"Stay low, something or someONE is above the base by 1,000 ft in the air! We can't get any kind of reading on them yet!"

Mike was off in his world, and I was watching the sky half expecting Decepticons to rain from the sky, only to spot 7 specks in the sky. 'What in the world could they be?'

I suddenly hear a gun shot ring out! "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I tried to get back control, but it was too late for whatever was hit…

"Something's falling out of the sky!" I hear from the sidelines.

Looking up I see he's not joking, one the specks was falling and it was headed straight for the Base! It closed in, but… It was… A BODY? One of the Arcee triples raced out and caught the person just before they hit the ground. Once she caught the body we all gathered around to get a closer look.

"Oh… my…" Was all Arcee could say… I didn't really blame her…

In her arms was one the most unbelievable things in the history of unimaginable things! (Other than aliens of course!) A teenage girl… With wings… actual wings sprouting from the back of her shirt… They were bright orange and yellow, almost like fire... I notice a long, angry graze on her head, a bullet must have clipped her from the sky. "Dude… I think I shot an angel from the sky…" The soldier suddenly bent down on his knees and started to pray for forgiveness.

Other than aliens on earth, angels were another thing you don't usually find...

I was hardly breathing, and neither was anyone else… If this child was one of the 7 specks in the sky… could the others… be like her?

The girl shifted slightly, her body started to tense as she sat up rubbing her head lightly. "Owww… That's gonna hurt in the morning…"

When she looked around… I think we spooked her…

"OH MY GOD! IM SURROUNDED BY ALIENS AND GOVERNMENT PEOPLE!"

I laid my gun on the ground and held my hands up to show her no harm, but I was soon kicked in the face by something in the air…

I hit the ground and looked up to see another girl, but with different colored wings…

"You're gonna pay for hurting my sister…" She growled in an evil tone.

I suddenly found myself asking the team behind me "Could this day get any stranger?"

Right out of the sky kids with wings landed behind the girl that kicked me and boy were they mad!

I think my day just got stranger, and worse…

* * *

**Hola folks! **

**Sorry for the wait, i kinda lost my papers for this chapter! ^.^;**

**But i found them! Ha VICTORY IS MINE! SO here it is the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy it, i'm sorry if its short and i hope you comment on it and tell me if i need to fix anything, and if you have any ideas that will help me later on, i would happily think about putting them in cause to be honest... **

**I kinda have a brainfart later on... But I will never give up! And Ally Spark is my other concern! Stay close folks, I will rise again to finish a few chapters! THIS I SWEAR!**

**Do me a little favor and comment, i wasn't joking when i said i need um! laters ! look forward to the 3rd chapter!**

**Katie Gibbs out!**


	3. Facing aliens and the Government Pt 2

Chapter 3

Facing aliens and Government folk

* * *

~*~Max's POV~*~

I growl at the people around me, the soldiers were looking at me, somewhere even doing a double take…

I looked at Nile, she wasn't dead, but she was grazed on the head a little, nothing a weeks worth of rest couldn't fix.

But then I take note of the giant hunk of metal holding her… "Oh, my…" It was a giant robot… What was Itex working on all this time?!

It was huge! It was wearing pink armor… Bright blue eyes… and it looked like a girl?

Okay, now I've seen it all! A robot that has a gender!

I spread my wings out to scare the soldiers, they backed up, and I saw Fang grab Nile quickly. The robot gasped at his speed, but didn't try to get her back. Some of the soldiers held up guns at us, others were still trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Well, boys and girls, its been fun! But we'll just go ahead and leave now!" I jumped into the air and signaled everyone else with me, Nile spread her wings out the started to get into the air, but then she started to fall again, she was crying in pain as if something was hurting her.

"NILE! GET UP!" I screamed at her as she started to lay limp on the ground.

"FANG GO AGTER NILE!" I screamed.

He nodded and zoomed off, "IGGY! GAZZER! TAKE UM DOWN!"

They started tugging at their backpacks and held up smoke bombs. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Gazzy shouted dropping them randomly. As smoke buzzed in the air, one by one we fought them to the ground. But our victory was cut short when a black and large robot stepped up to bat. "You feeling lucky Punks? BRING IT ON!" He started to grab us from the air, Angel was dodging and focusing on him, she must have been trying to get into his head…

Nudge kicked his head and dents the metal a little, but she also hurt herself in the process…

"Owie!" She shouted as she flew back a little only to get caught by the black bot.

She screamed in surprise and fear. "LET ME GO YOU OVER GROWN TOASTER MONSTER! MAX HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!"

I watched as the robot looked at her, "Ratchet, you might wanna come out here and see what the humans just discovered…"

Ratchet? When did the government give their robots names like that? A fist out of in out of where suddenly hit me; I turned to see a guy with a rather large scar on his cheek. He looked like he was pissed off about something, and I really, really, really didn't want to know what about!

Before he could land another punch I roundhouse kicked him to the ground, he grunted as he landed. I stood over him and lifted him by the collar of his shirt. "I don't want trouble, I just want my sister back…" I growled.

He growled and looked away, "That's not my call…"

"GAZZY!" I look behind me to find that Gasman was on the ground being held by soldiers.

"GAZZY!" I shouted with fear, the man I was holding was dropped as I raced to help him. I felt an unknown heat in the air, and it was coming from the place where Fang had chased the pink robot.

In the doorway the robot was waving her arms as if in pain. I spot the way her armor glowed angry red, she was burned.

On the ground Fang was standing next to a very ticked off Nile, she was growling and her body was glowing! Well, mostly her wings, the usually pretty colors of red, orange, and yellow were highlighted like the sun, and the anger of an open flame.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." She barked charging at them, Fang followed with his fists ready to start hitting. I smiled and jumped at them, you boys are in sooo much trouble right now… Cause you just made an overly protective sister, very angry!

* * *

~*~Nile's POV~*~

I felt a fiery venom surge through my veins; the bullet must have grazed more than just my skull…

'You're learning like Max.'

Oh great… A voice… Something I don't need. 'You and Max have the same helper.'

And I don't need it… 'Focus your fire… You're a phoenix… learn to control it…'

Damn you voice… Even if you helped us in the past, just damn you to where ever you came from!

Gazzy grabbed my sleeve and pulled me away from the soldiers, "Don't do it!"

Killing was beneath us… Only Erasers and betrayers…

That's as far as we dare go.

I felt my wings cool off, the fire that I felt burn died away.

"I'm okay… I'm okay…" I breathe. 'You're making a mistake… Trust your fire. You'll live longer.'

Go bother another mind that lost its sanity… scratch that, stay away from Max…

"Maximum Ride and Nile Hope." I hear.

When I turn around, a man in a suit was at the doorway. I flared my wings open again. "We come in peace Miss Maximum. I've heard some… interesting things about you and your family."

"Who are you?" I question.

"We are a secret organization, N.E.S.T. hides secrets like you… and them." He motions to the giant black robot that still had his hold on Nudge. She started slamming her fist into the robot hand that held her like a doll. "I don't care who you are! Just tell this giant toaster to LET ME GO!"

The robot dropped her on her hindquarters and huffed. "The human femme talks too much…"

"How about a deal?" The man started.

"What kind of deal?" Max asked with wings ready to fly when ready. In the meantime, I was helping poor Nudge to her feet.

"We tell you about us, you tell us about you, and you have a place to stay for a while."

I grab Gazzy's hand and pulled him behind me. "And if we don't agree?"

"You go hungry, no place to stay and sleep. No trust and no alliance with government."

Blunt and to the point. I like it, but he also annoys me…

"Max, what you do you think?" I look to the boss of the group. She looked at me, and nodded.

"The voice…" I moaned.

"If we don't… we'll face a storm coming..."

I pulled Gazzy closer as we followed the men slowly, Nudge hung out next to me rubbing her bum that she was dropped on.

"I hurt…" she pouted.

I could only laugh lightly at her pained look. I then caught a soldier looking at my wings; I slammed them to my back and sneered. "What are you looking at?"

He looked away with surprise. "Stupid feds…" I whisper.

"Cool it Nile…" I hear Gazzy say. I huff and continue to walk by his side.

We come upon an empty room, chairs and a table. No windows… Well, we'll need a new back up plan if this doesn't work out…

"Would you all like to sit?"

"We'll stand up, if you don't mind." Max interjects. I puff out my chest a little and growl as a stinging feeling enters my skull.

"You okay?" Nudge asked looking at my head. I push her away and lied. "I'm fine… Don't worry…"

I knew Nudge meant well, but it was my job to worry about her and the others, not her to worry about me. It's always been that way…

Though my head was really hurting… I shook it off and looked to the man as he started to propose this deal…

* * *

**OMG! I am sooooooooo sorry for the laziness that is me!**

**Things have not been easy this year! Please forgive me!**

**-bows repeatedly-**

**I do hope you enjoy this update, I know lots of people have been waiting for it and I know that I owe it to everyone if I just managed to update one story. Please review and tell me of any mistakes, I'll take care of it, and if you just wanna leave a nice review that works too! **

**Thank you all for holding on, and thank you for not giving up hope on me!**


End file.
